More than Meets the Eye
by Skips Parker
Summary: Libby Hodges was just a girl. Until a certain tragedy struck that left her in the dark...R
1. Death by Fire & Bullets

Hey guys!

Okay- disclaimer time!  
Disclaimer: I don't own newsies, or Kid Blink, or NYC. But The Hodges are alllll mine. And the plotline-that you'll see soon.

So without further adieu…

**Chapter One**

_You're the end of the rainbow,  
__My pot of gold.  
You're daddy's little girl to have and hold.  
A precious gem is what you are,  
__You're mommy's bright and shining star._

—

Libby Hodges walked happily down the street. One of her hands was clasped by her father, the other hand by her mother. Only a girl of eight years, who could have known that today would be the last time she would ever see the world?

But no matter.

Walking through the streets was always Libby's favorite part of her father's New York City business trips. He was a banker, and in turn, was very wealthy. They usually lived a high class life in Greensborough, Illinois. But at the moment, the Hodges family was stepping into a lavished carriage, bound for Grand Central Station.

"Daddy?"  
Yes sweetheart?"  
Can we stay in New York City forever?"  
"No dear. See, we must go back home. I have a surprise waiting there for you!"  
"A surprise? Really? Is it a doll or-or a lemon!"  
_(For Libby did adore lemonade very much.)  
_"Well dear, we'll have to see when we get there, won't we Libsy!" said her father, teasing her name _(as we all know our father's do)_ with a glow of joy in his kind, hazel eyes.

The clip-clop of the horses' hooves ceased, and the driver came around, and opened the door. Mr. Charles Hodges proceeded to step out until-

_Bang. Bang.  
_

The joy turned to hurt. Blood seeped from a bullet wound as Mr. Hodges collapsed onto the rough cobblestone street.

"Oh Charles!" Libby's mother fell to her knees beside her father in anguish. Libby also fell to the ground. "Libby, stay with your father, I'm going to get a doctor." Caroline Hodges pulled up the hem of her skirt, and whisked away frantically towards the clinic down the street.

"Daddy, Daddy." Libby whispered.

A tear fell.

"Please don't leave me daddy."  
"Libby, my daughter, be strong."  
"Please don't leave me daddy."

More tears fell.

"I…love….you."  
One tear drifted from the eye and wove down the man's tired face.  
The joy was lost.  
The hurt turned to darkness, and the life was gone.

_Perhaps I should tell mama not to bother...  
_Libby sniffed the air.  
_Smoke…fire!  
_

Libby turned around and peered up the street, only to see the clinic engulfed in flames.

"Mama! Mama!" Libby screamed in sheer anguish.

One tear drifted from her eyes and blurred the burning building. The last thing she knew, she was running towards the fire—her freedom from life.

—

Alright.  
Dramatic ole Chapter one.  
Please Review with thoughts/critiques!

--Skips


	2. The Sea of Thoughts

A/N: Thanks to all those who have reviewed/critiqued so far!  
All you ideas/thoughts have been noted and logged.

**Chapter Two**

_Was it day or night?  
__If only I could get these bandages off…_

Libby heard a strange voice coming from somewhere far away. It called her name, in a deep, masculine voice.

She called back in hesitation. The answer was weak yes, for Libby had lost much of her strength. However, it felt as if her minute response had reverberated over a sea of thoughts, and echoed back.

The voice questioned her in a soothing manner, as if this tone was natural. The voice told Libby that she had been unconscious for a few days, and asked her if she knew where she was…

"Heaven?"

The voice was fading into the corner of her mind. Libby strained her ears to listen to the voice's mumblings, but all she could hear was a faint whisper now. The whisper was talking about a hospital and…and something…The sea of thoughts was becoming more immense by the second. The water was filling the sea, her mind, her every thought. She turned to her left, and caught a glimpse of her mother and father.

"Mama! Papa!"

Libby ran to her parents, with her arms held open. Her father stood with his hazel eyes, and her affectionate mother beside him. The Hodges family hugged one another, and laughed together—a blissful family once again. On the other hand, no one noticed the water. The sea had been forgotten and soon the tide swallowed the happiness. The water kept rising, as Libby tore herself from her parents, and fled to somewhat higher ground. Her parents forced her away in an act of love, but Libby turned around only to see the most horrifying moment in her life.

The water was drowning her mother and father, taking them under slowly so she could hear each of their tortured cries. They screamed in pain and agony telling her that she would be next. Screaming, until there was no sound, and there were no screams. The freezing cold water hurried up the ground to Libby, eager to torture another soul. Libby fled in terror, screaming.

But she only fled into a vast emptiness, like a dark room that has no sound, except for the pounding of your own heart looking for a way to escape.

Libby felt the liquid rise to her feet, knees, waist, chest, neck, lips, and then run down her arid throat. She was being suffocated by an invisible, bloodthirsty. Choking and shrieks of horror; thrashing in pain, thrashing to find a way out of this inescapable torture…breaths were not coming…thrashing, thrashing…then silence.

Unconsciousness had taken hold of Libby once again.

—

Reverberations woke Libby from the silence in her own mind.  
"I think its time we take the bandages off, isn't it Dr. Thompson?"

_That faraway voice again…Why are they talking that loudly at night?_

Libby felt an especially heavy bandage upon her eyes being removed as she drifted into consciousness yet again. Her eyes fluttered open, only to realize what lay around her. Nothing but darkness. A sudden horror gripped Libby, and she shook from head to toe.

_Blind._

Libby's hands were thrust forward, searching for some hope, a little vivid ray of light. But everything was pitch black. Black, like if every single shining star in the sky was suddenly extinguished. Like a terrible dream, you could not escape.  
The voice spoke over her thoughts.

"Elizabeth Hodges?"

Libby nodded her delicate head in response.

"Elizabeth, do you remember anything?"

Libby's head throbbed as she desperately tried to think of what had happened and why she was here. She stated that she knew nothing.  
The doctor swallowed hard as he tried to explain. Lost in her thoughts, Libby couldn't grasp what the doctor was saying. Something about her father being shot and her mother dying in a fire. Silently, Libby wept, thinking of her father's last words, as the doctor proceeded to tell her that she had lost her sight, due to the fire.

"…A local newsboy rescued you before you could get too far into the burning building…"

_I rushed toward the fire. I wanted my mama. But now its all dark...  
_

"…Suffered only minor burns, but permanent eyesight loss…"

The tears still rolled down Libby's cheerless face. Her eyes were washed of all color, an endless void, and crimson with tears. The usually cream-colored skin upon her face was splotched with burns and ashes.

Before long, the doctor left the side of her hospital bed and traveled to his next patient two beds away from Libby. Shortly after, the doctor signed several papers allowing Libby to be admitted into an institution. Ithaca Orphanage to be exact. Supposedly the best in the state—but that's only what the owner says…

—

No fears,  
Someday she'll meet the newsies...  
Reviews are appreciated!

--Skips


End file.
